


Birthday Vacation Getaway

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Happy Birthday ZEE!!!, M/M, Married Buddie, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sunflowers, Sunrises, Vacation, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie wants to know what Buck wants for his birthday, then does his best to grant his husband that wish
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Birthday Vacation Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkreyesevandiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEE! I LOVE YOU! Hopefully, you love this since I couldn't send you an actual gift. 
> 
> Y'all go make sure to wish Zee a happy birthday (Zeethebooknerd on Tumblr). 
> 
> I know quarantine sucks but I hope this makes it a tad better today.

They’re laying in bed one night after a few days apart thanks to work when Eddie leans up, kissing along Buck’s jaw, then rises up on his arm to stare down at his husband. Buck’s eyes are closed and he looks blissfully content. He loves to see Buck like this, especially after being apart for a few days working opposite shifts.   
Buck slowly opens his eyes, his smile growing wider somehow. “What?” is whispered, even as he’s leaning in to kiss Eddie again.   
Eddie forgets the question he was going to ask as he gets lost in the slide of soft lips against his own, one strong hand sliding down his bare back to pull him in closer. Finally remembering himself, he pulls away, looking down at Buck again.   
“What do you want for your birthday this year?”   
A frown appears on his other half’s face, lost in contemplation. Usually, one of them was always working so birthdays were celebrated on off days or in between shifts.   
“A few days off with the love of my life and his adorable son. To see the sunflower fields back east and maybe some cake.” Buck grins.   
Eddie laughs, laying his head back down on Buck’s chest, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through the small patch of hair there. “Is that all?”   
“Well, if said love of my life wants to have hot sweaty sex for my birthday I won’t complain.”   
The pair laugh as Eddie kisses the spot his head just was as he rises from the bed to head for the bathroom. “I’ll see what I can do.”   
Buck just nods and gives him a shrug. Eddie watches as his husband sighs and rolls over in bed, waiting for Eddie to come back. He wants to give Buck what he wants, he might have to make a few calls first. Time off, especially time for a serious vacation is rare. But if Buck wants to go back East, well, Eddie’s gonna do his best to get him there. 

Eddie spends the next few weeks making phone calls, calling in favors from people who owe him _and_ Buck. He talks to Chris about taking a trip to celebrate Buck’s birthday, which his kid is perfectly okay with. He researches the best places to see the sunflower fields and to see who has the best fall-themed _anything_. It takes a while, but he finally has everything prepared. He surprises Buck at the station with the plane tickets by sneaking them into his husband’s locker before shift.   
***  
It’s not Pennsylvania, but Ohio was the closest Eddie could get them. The websites he’d read over and over again all said their sunflower fields were the best. The Cabin he chose was situated far back into the woods and would give them quiet and was spacious enough for Christopher’s crutches. Buck keeps looking at him as if the sun had set on top of his head and can’t stop saying thank you. Eddie just shrugs.   
“It wasn’t a big deal, just took a bit of planning.” Buck just hugs him to him as they stand on the deck that looks out over the woods. They have a small fire in the fire pit that night, the three of them smiling and laughing. Snuggling up together under a pile of blankets because since when was seventy degrees this _cold._   
They wake up before the light fills the day. It’s dark and yes, freezing. Buck laughs and hands him coffee as he stands at the stove getting breakfast together. Christopher sits at the table, eyes wide.   
“Why are we up so early?” He questioned.   
“There are two perfect times to see the sunflowers. As the sun is setting and as it rises over them. Your dad and you can stay here if you want Bud.”   
Eddie looks over at his husband and gives him a grateful smile, then looks back to his son. “Do you want to go bud?”   
“It’s early.” Christopher rubs his eyes, laying his head on the table.  
“You can sleep on the way there.” Buck sits plates down on the table before refilling his and Eddie’s coffee.   
It wasn’t his birthday yet and cooking for his boys always made him happy. After they finish breakfast, they head for the truck Eddie rented. He lets Buck drive because it was to celebrate his birthday after all, and Eddie always drives when they’re back home. Cuing up the GPS, they set off to find the sunflowers. After about an hour, with the sun just starting to break the horizon, Buck pulls onto a dirt road, the sign reading, _“Serendipity Sunflower fields. All are welcome.”_  
Buck parked the truck, getting Christopher out of the back while Eddie grabbed the small cooler he had packed the night before and the blankets from the bed of the truck. There was a small picnic table that Eddie spread the blanket on. They sat on top of the table, passing warm hot chocolate between them as the sun slowly started to rise. Yellows, bright reds tinted the flowers, all somehow seeming to get bigger as the orange ball rose into the sky.   
“It’s beautiful,” Christopher whispered.   
Eddie who’d been staring at Buck and not the flowers nodded when he saw the smile grow on Buck’s face.   
“It really is buddy.”   
The three of them stayed there for quite some time, watching the sun grow. When it was high in the sky, they stood. Christopher wanting to know what they were doing next. They drove around, stopping in Amish country to see the cows and farms. Stopped at a local market because Buck spotted a beautiful bouquet of Roses and sunflowers he just had to get for Christopher. It was a day well spent.   
They piled back into the cabin around two p.m. After lunch, they all ended up falling asleep with a movie playing on the television, waking up somewhere around five p.m. Eddie used the cabin’s grill to make dinner, then they settled in for some board games.   
  
Eddie was once again up before the sun, but today he’d had a good reason. Untangling himself from his husband’s warm body took all of his will, but he managed. Sneaking down the cabin’s hallway, he knocked on Christopher’s door, then opened it. His son was sleeping, but Eddie knew he’d want to help with Buck’s birthday breakfast. Stepping up to the bed, he gently shook Christopher’s shoulder. “Hey, Chris, time to get up,” he whispered.   
Christopher groaned a little, then rolled over, his eyes slowly opening. “Are we leaving again?”   
Eddie smiled but shook his head. “No, we have to make Buck breakfast. Today’s his birthday, remember?”   
Chris’s smile grew. “Yes!” he wiggled a little in his bed before tossing off the covers.   
Glad in his favorite pair of PJ’s, he grabbed his crutches and glasses and followed Eddie out of the room.   
Buck joined them just as Eddie poured the first cup of coffee. His hair every which way, Buck rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Those baby blues, still a little sleepy rose to his before smiling down at Christopher.   
“What’s all this?” He asked looking around the kitchen.   
Eddie handed him a cup of coffee and kissed his cheek. “Happy Birthday.”   
Buck beamed at him, then kissed him. He joined Christopher at the table, crying when Christopher handed him the card that read, _'Happy Birthday to the best step-dad ever.'_  
  
The three spent the day once again exploring, this time in the woods, ending the day with another fire in the pit and lots of s’ mores. Eddie was glad he’d found a way for them to getaway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day! 
> 
> Come scream at me on my own Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
